Why She is Mine
by StarFan129
Summary: A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog.  This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.
1. Chapter 1

Why She Is Mine

A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog. This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.

Chapter 1.

It had been a long week and an even longer day since it was finally the weekend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just getting back to the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters from spending another day talking to the press and the last of the remaining burials from the war. Walking into the kitchen, they found Professor McGonagall sitting at the table with a cup of tea talking to Molly as well as a few other stray members of the Order.

"Hello Professor" Said Hermione with both Harry and Ron mumbling a similar greeting.

"Hello, I am glad that you are back since I come bearing good news. First we can start rebuilding Hogwarts starting with in the week so just maybe the school can be open for next term and second, Hermione, he is awake as grumpy as ever." Said the Scottish Professor, who had since been staying at Headquarters with the rest of the order, due to Hogwarts being unlivable at the moment.

"He is?" asked Hermione, still standing with a blank face as Harry and Ron both took seats at the table to eat the food that Molly had just put down.

"He is, I would suggest that you go and see him since he does remember what happened. He wants to have a word with you too Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor. Come on Hermione." standing up Harry lead Hermione, who still had a blank face, out of the kitchen and down the hallway, knocking on the lone door at the end.

"Come in" Said the voice ,that neither had heard in the short time since the war, coming from behind the door.

Breaking her silence, but still with a blank expression Hermione said "I'm glad that your awake professor."

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Said a surprisingly confident Harry, who figured that the conversation needed to be started somehow.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you both. I don't want to know why you did it, at least not yet. But rather say thank you and that I am sorry, especially to you Harry." Said none other than the one notorious death eater turned spy, Professor Severus Snape.

"For what Professor? You didn't do anything." Asked Harry as Hermione surprisingly just stood there.

"I figured that the first thing I should do is apologize to the one person who I promised to protect yet treated no better than dragon dung since he was 11." Said Snape

"Thank You Sir. I guess I also owe you an apology for not having the faith I had in you that I should have and for misplaced blame I guess." Said Harry, probably referring to the death of his godfather and his mentor, which up until recently the entire truth was not known.

"Thank You Mr. Potter. You may go." Knowing a dismissal both Harry and Hermione went to leave, "Miss Granger, I still have to speak with you." Said the Professor looking at Hermione, as if waiting for her to run from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Why She Is Mine

A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog. This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.

"_Thank You Mr. Potter. You may go." Knowing a dismissal both Harry and Hermione went to leave, "Miss Granger, I still have to speak with you." Said the Professor looking at Hermione, as if waiting for her to run from the room. _

AN: Short addition to get the story moving

Chapter 2.

Walking back to where she was standing before Harry had been dismissed, Hermione looked back at Harry, silently begging him to stay.

"Mr. Potter, You may go." Snape said once again.

With the sound of the door closing, Hermione turned back to her professor.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to speak with you about what happened that night. Please have a seat."

Taking a seat in the chair that was next to the window Hermione broke her silence that she had kept up since she had first entered Snape's room. "There really isn't anything to speak about, things happen in war and that was one of them, as far as I am aware Draco has recovered fully."

"Miss Granger I am not talking about Draco or his unfortunate choice to try to duel you, and even though he is my godson I can't make excuses for him anymore so don't worry about that. I want..."

Cutting Snape off Hermione blurted out "Professor if that isn't it I think I should go."

Standing up to head for the door Hermione was a few steps away when Snape spoke.

"Miss Granger sit back down now, I was not done and I would like for you to stop trying to change the subject, we both know what happened and what I want to talk to you about and it is not about your dueling skills, which by the way are very commendable."

"Thank You sir" Hermione said as she sat back down not knowing what to think.

"Can I continue now Miss Granger?" Asked Snape , starting to show the grumpiness that Professor McGonagall had mentioned

"Yes Sir"


	3. Chapter 3

Why She Is Mine

A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog. This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.

"_Can I continue now Miss Granger?" Asked Snape , starting to show the grumpiness that Professor McGonagall had mentioned_

"_Yes Sir"_

Chapter 3.

Looking over at Hermione, who sat in the chair near the window looking like she was ready to bolt any moment Snape started to speak once again.

"As I was trying to say, I wanted to talk to you about why you did what you did, how you did it can wait."

"Professor, why do you want to know? I saved you and that's that." Said Hermione trying to avoid the subject, wanting to get out of his room.

"Miss Granger, please. I was prepared to die, it became my job description when I became a spy. I may not have wanted to die but I had nothing to live for either, so will you tell me so I can move on." Said Snape, showing a side that Hermione did not expect.

After comprehending what he had said, Hermione finally seemed to perk up, "Are you kidding professor, nothing to live for? You are the reason the war was won, why we had an advantage, without you there could only have been doom and peril. You may have been a spy but that doesn't mean you have to die because you finished you so called duty either..."

"Miss Granger enough! I don't need you to argue against my belief. I just want to know why." Said Snape starting to get grumpy again. "Will you just tell me?"

Getting up from her seat, Hermione walked to the door, opening the door she turned and said "No, No I won't professor..."


	4. Chapter 4

Why She Is Mine

A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog. This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.

"_Miss Granger enough! I don't need you to argue against my belief. I just want to know why." Said Snape starting to get grumpy again. "Will you just tell me?"_

_Getting up from her seat, Hermione walked to the door, opening the door she turned and said "No, No I won't professor..." _

AN: a little bit of Hermione's perspective to make a little more plot for the story

Chapter 4.

Walking back down towards the kitchen to get a cup of tea and go back to her room, Hermione didn't know what to think. Although it had only been a few weeks since the end of the war she was still questioning what had gone on, especially what she would have to say for herself one Professor Snape awoke.

Truthfully she didn't know the answer herself, only that in her heart she knew that she had done the right thing.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Professor McGonagall was still there talking to Harry about the repairs that were taking place at Hogwarts. The school was due to open as it would on September 1st, It was decided that it would be best to keep a since of normality. Listening to the conversation Hermione picked up on what Professor McGonagall was telling, or rather asking Harry, whether or not that he would be returning in the fall, for what would be considered our 7th year.

Sitting down at the table, Hermione answered "Of course professor, We will be returning. However I do not know if Ron will." She said looking at Harry knowingly, both to let him know that going back was non-negationalble and give him a knowing look about Ron.

"That right Professor. I will be returning as along with Hermione. But as for Ron, I don't know." Said Harry to accompany Hermione's response to the professor.

"That's good to hear. I do however have a feeling that Ron will not have a choice." Giving a knowing look, Professor McGonagall got up saying "I will check on Severus one last time and then I should be going now. Goodnight."

Watching their Head of House leave the kitchen, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, giving each other a knowing look that they both new meant that the next few weeks until term started was going to be interesting, considering their beloved portions master had finally awoken.

Standing up, both Harry and Hermione left the kitchen to go to their rooms, hoping that they would have some time to relax given that tomorrow was a Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Why She Is Mine

A prequel to a one shot that I wrote, Call Her Mine. This is within the weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and it ignores the epilog. This focuses on their building 'relationship' up until the start of the new term.

AN: a little bit of Severus' perspective to make a little more plot for the story

Chapter 4.

"Come in"

Watching the door open, Severus didn't know what to think. He only had wanted to know why she had saved him. So he could move on, since it was the only thing he could do. He though he would be dead, and never though past the final battle.

"Oh, Hello Minerva. It's nice to see that you are ok." Said a now less-grumpy Snape.

"The same can be said for you Severus. Did it go well with Hermione. I was talking to Mr. Potter and as far as I understood from the way he spoke of you, that you two finally have a mutual respect for one another." Said the Headmaster, without the distain that she might have had before she learned of her predecessor Albus Dumbledore ministrations in his own death.

Putting emphasis on his words "_Miss Granger_ was not forthcoming as I had hoped" Said Snape

"Maybe tomorrow you will have more luck Severus, just try and be nice. You may not have been prepared for this but it doesn't mean she did something wrong." McGonagall turned to head to the door stopping to say one last thing, "The first day of the next term will still be on September 1st, Professors are to be at Hogwarts during the first week of August your stores were mostly left undamaged so do not worry Severus." Opening the door, McGonagall left, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

To no one in particular "I guess I know where I am moving on too...dunderheads"

The once again potions master mumbled, silently casting out the lights to go to bed.


End file.
